The 13th hour
by chibifrog
Summary: It had been 5 years since Sarah left the entire goblin kingdom in ruins. And Sarah is no longer a girl, but a woman of 20. But what of the goblin king? Had he given up? That's what Sarah had thought until strange things started happening. Being Re-written
1. An Unexpected Gift

_It had been 5 years since Sarah left the goblin kingdon and labyrinth in ruins. And Sarah herself was no longer a girl, but a woman of 20. But what of the goblin king, had he finally given up? that's what Sarah thought until strange things started happening; Toby began asking about a man that sung to him in his drams, and Sarah recieves a oacjage from an aunt she's never heard of. But what really scared Sarah, was the strange gold watch inside, was it a sign from Jareth?_

**Sadly, I do not own The Labyrinth or any of it's awesome characters. If I did, it would've ended differently.**

Sarah woke with a scream; her hair was messy and tangled, skin sweaty and damp, and the blanket was wrapped around her long, lean legs. Sarah sighed and wiped her brow in relief, finding herself in her own bedroom, and not back at the labyrinth. Just another nightmare. The same one Sarah had had every night for the past 5 years. It was always the same, every night Sarah dreamt she was back at the labyrinth, it was always so real;

**The 13 hour faced clock looming over her, ready to flatten Sarah to a pancake; Toby screamed from the distance, far out of Sarah's reach; and Jareth beside, behind and in front of Sarah, his messy blonde mane looking wilder than it had ever been before. Jareth laughed hid head off -at Sarah- his mismatched eyes gleaming with something Sarah was not familiar with, and his mouth curved into a smirk.**

** "You lost." He whispered into Sarah's ear, and behind him, she could see the 13 hour clock, it was on the 13th hour, Jareth was right, Sarah had lost and now he would turn Toby into a goblin. **

**But this wasn't right, Sarah had won, she had beaten the labyrinth, he had no power over her! At this point, Sarah always woke up, but not before she heard one last shrill cry from Toby and a mocking laugh, from Jareth, of course. **

Sarah shook her head and sighed, she may as well get up, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. Sarah untangled the blanket from her legs and threw it off. Sarah pulled of her pyjamas and changed into an old, baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Sarah quietly made her way downstairs. It was only 6, and on a Saturday morning, so Sarah was the first one up. Sarah picked out her favourite, bright orange bowl and _# 1 sister_ mug and poured herself some cereal with cold milk and orange juice. Sarah wolfed down her breakfast and made herself comfortable on the couch, right in front of the TV to enjoy some Saturday morning cartoons.

It was another hour and a half at least before Karen came bounding ungracefully down the stairs. When she saw that Sarah was already up, Karen smiled a little. Had Sarah's silly habits (staying up late, waking up late and her wild tales and fantasies. She needed to grow up) finally become a thing of the past? Karen really hoped so, this girl really needed to behave like a lady- like Karen! She needed some friends, and a boyfriend, too.

"Sarah dear, there is something that has been bothering me,"

"Oh?" Sarah turned to look at Karen, studying her face and secretly thinking _'oh no, here it goes again!' _and rolling her eyes.

"You haven't made any friends yet, and it's been 5 years!"

What Karen was trying to say was, _**'what's wrong with you, why are you scaring everyone off??'. **_

Sarah tried to suppress a chuckle, if only Karen knew how wrong she was about Sarah not having any friends. Karen saw Sarah's attempt to hide and suppress her laugh and frowned, what was she to do with this girl?

By noon, everyone was up and about. Karen was out shopping and she'd taken Robert with her. And Toby... he was probably upstairs playing or something, like an almost normal 5 year old. Sarah was still sitting on the couch, this time staring at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when the doorbell rang. Sarah rushed to answer it, because strawberry jam just isn't that interesting and Sarah had nothing better to do than answer the door all day long and see who was behind it. Sarah peeked out the peephole, no one was there, she flung open the door and looked around, still no one there or anywhere nearby. Sarah then felt a sudden urge, like a voice in the back of her mind, to look down, and so she did. There at her feet, was a small package wrapped in white paper and tied with a bright red bow. After she looked around once more, Sarah picked up the package and carried it inside.

Once inside, Sarah further inspected the mysterious package. It had her name on it and smelt like a memory that she'd long forgotten. But what really caught Sarah's eye was the name on the return address. Firstly because the _address_ below it was missing, and secondly because it was from an 'Aunt Hilde', did she even have an Aunt Hilde? Sarah didn't think she did. Sarah ran upstairs and placed the package on her bed, she would leave it there until she decided what was to be done with it, until it was confirmed to be safe.

As she came out of her room, Sarah almost bumped into Toby. Toby's 5th birthday had been only a few months ago, and since then, he'd become oddly curious, yet knowing about everything.

"Good morning, Toby. Or should I say 'good afternoon'. Did you have a good sleep?"

Toby looked up at his big sister with huge, baby blue eyes that sparkled with curiosity and innocence, "I had a strange dream. There was a man singing -I liked him- and ugly creatures all around. Then there were stairs," Toby's eyes widened further, "and you were there!"

_'So, he remembers some things.' _

"Do you remember anything else from your dream?"

Toby shook his head, no.

" It was just a dream, Toby. Nothing to be scared about."

"Oh no," Toby exclaimed, "I wasn't scared, I wish it could have been real."

Sarah smiled down at her little brother, if only he knew the truth, he'd think differently.

At suppertime that evening, it was very quiet, more so than usual. Sarah credited it to the delicious spaghetti, ceaser salad and garlic bread she had made herself. Toby was the first to break the silence,

"Sarah, I heard you scream this morning, did you have another nightmare?"

For a 5 year old, Sarah was very impressed at how smart he was.

"Yes Toby, but it was nothing anyone should worry about." _Hint hint._

"Is that why you were awake so early this morning, Sarah?" Karen didn't get the hint. Sarah nodded anyways. "That worries me, Sarah. You're always having nightmares, maybe we should take you to see someone!"

"What doesn't worry you?" Sarah muttered to herself, then replied louder with, "I'm fine, really. It's just a silly dream." She insisted.

"We're just worried about your wellbeing, Sarah." Robert finally spoke, "You've changed these past 5 years, and we're afraid of losing you."

Sarah sighed, "May I please be excused?" Karen nodded and Sarah fled to the safety of her room.

The package sat on the corner of Sarah's bed, taunting her, daring her. Sarah eyed it carefully, what could be inside? Did she really want to know? What if it was alive, or dangerous? Sarah turned away from it and grabbed a book from on top of one of her shelves. But as she read, Sarah could still see the package in the corner of her eye, it called to her, called her by her name. Should Sarah open it, should she take a peek inside? the question of what was in the small package was driving Sarah insane. But then there was always the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.' But Sarah wouldn't be so stupid, no, she could leave that package right there and never have to open it.

Oh, who was she trying to fool? Sarah lunged at the package, after all, there was nothing wrong with receiving a gift at this time, when Sarah's birthday had just been a week ago. Sarah pulled off the red bow and tore through the paper, she pulled open the box and gasped. Sarah pulled out a small, golden watch with a 13 hour face on it, it was exactly like the one from her dreams, only smaller.

**AN: Okkkkk...soooo, I've re-written the first two chapters of "The 13th hour" because I was reading them over again and found some stuff that I didn't like, plus it was a good way to lengthen it a bit. So, I'm going to clear a few things up right now; **

**In the next chapter Sarah will have a room much like Karen and robert's was in the movie, this is because they've moved because Toby is growing, this also explains Karen's comment about Sarah not having any friends, K?**

**Now, since Toby is going to be a pretty big part of this story, and since he was just a baby in the movie, I've decided to just make him a bit too smart for someone his age, and curious (but the curiosity is kinda normal) because of spending so much time with Jareth. Fae/Fey are known to be intelligent, and Jareth is a Fay/Fey (if you didn't already know that.)**

**Anyways, I will have the second chappie up in a bit, as soon as I write it over again in Word, then I'll run around like a chicken with it's head cut off and fix everything up, doesn't that sound entertaining?**

**Next chapter: An Unwanted Visitor; Jareth (*drools*) makes his first appearance, and Sarah's not happy about it. Thnx**


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

Sadly I do not own the labyrinth...If I did it would have ended differently.

It was late,nearly midnight,and Sarah sat up in her bed reading.The golden watch sat on her lap,Sarah had not been able to figure it out yet.Outside it was raining,pouring.And lightning flashed every now and then.The clock downstiairs suddenly wrang 12,and then the golden watch began to ring as well,it seemed to be sending out a signal.Sarahs eyes went wide and she flew to the windows in an attempt to lock them.But it was no use,the windows flew open as the large white owl pushed against them.Sarah fell on her bottom and silently cursed.Jareth changed to his usual form and extended him hand to Sarah

"Sarah,my Sarah,did you need some help?" He asked with a smirk.

Sarah glared at him and pushed herself up "What do you want Jareth?" She spat his name out like it was something vile and disgusting in her mouth.

"Why Sarah,don't tell me you've forgotten already? It is our fifth anniversary today."

Sarah pushed herself farther away and gave him a look;if looks could kill Jareth would have fallen to the ground dead. "Leave.",

Jareth completely ignored Sarah,he walked around her and sat on the edge of her bed."Now,now Sarah,is that any kind of welcome?" He smiled "and how is Tobdy? I hear he is a smart little boy,must come from spending 13 hours with yours truly."

Jareth loved how Sarah squirmed when he mentioned her brother.

"You didn't come here just to chat,Spill it,and talk fast.I'm tired."

"Tell me Sarah,how have your dreams been?",

Sarah raised her hand to slap him but Jareth cought her wrist.He stared at the Watch,"Ah,I see you got it."

Sarah wrenched her wrist from his grasp and stared at it herself,she did not remember putting it on.

"Magic Sarah,magic." Sarah turned her head to meet eyes with Jareth,There it was,the look,from her dream.

"But you were right Sarah," Jareth got up and moved closer "I did not come here just to talk.I came to make you an offer;you try and defeat my labyrinth once more…"

"No way," Sarah protested,"I already beat it,and as far as I know I haven't wished away any more babies so…"

"And if you win I take away the dreams."

Sarah froze,was he serious? He would stop tormenting her? "And if I lose?"

Jareth leaned in very close,he smiled an evil smile,"You become my wife,stay with me in the labyrinth,and bear me a son."

Sarah looked away,was it worth it? Would she risk becoming Jareths wife,to get rid of her nightmares? "Fine." '_I've beaten it once,I can do it again_' Sarah turned to see an silly grin on Jareths lips '_hes keeping something from me_.' ,But before Sarah could say anything,she and Jareth were staring before the labyrinth.

"You know what to do" Jareth instructed,sounding very bored,"Get to the centre before the 13 hours are up.That," He pointed to the watch "Should help,and believe me,you are going to need all the help you can get!" And with a puff of smoke Jareth was gone,Leaving Sarah alone.

'_but not for long_," she thought "first to find Hoggle."

Unknown to Sarah,Hoggle,Ludo and sir didymus,Were in the dungeon below the castle for this special event.This rematch between Jareth and Sarah was known about by every creature in the underground.Most were ruiting for Jareth,expecially the goblins,him being their king.And only a few here and there actually believed that sarah could defeat the labyrinth again without any help,and the special changes Jareth made here and there.The only ones more excited than the rest about the event were the Fae,Jareth being of their kind.They wanted to see if a human really could defeat a Fae.

Jareth sat on his thrown surrounded by lots of messy,loud Goblins.A crystal ball in his hand which he was using to watch Sarah.She was nearing the Bog of eternal stench,maybe,he should pay her a visit.He didn't want his wife to smell bad after all.

Toby nocked softly on Sarahs bedroom door.He had heard something not too long ago,it had sounded like Sarah and a man arguing.Sarah didn't answer,and it was the third time Toby had nocked.Toby 

pushed open the door slightly and called out to her "Sarah,Sarah are you there?" He looked around,he didn't see anyone.He pushed the door completely open and walked inside,she was definitely not here.Toby looked around the room and saw something shining in the moonlight,he walked over to it and picked it up,it was a small glass orb;crystal in fact.Toby inspected it,he remembered something like this,but where was it from? And did it involve Sarahs disappearance?

A '_**Plink pink plink**_" sound caused Sarah to turn around,there,rolling down the steps was one of the crystal orbs Jareth had.Sarah was about to turn around when none other than Jareth himself came around the corner.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed at him "Why? Because it leads straight to your castle?"

"More like the bog of eternal stench."

Sarah put her hands on her hips and sighed,"And where then,should I go?"

Jareth relaxed his shoulders a bit,trying to look as if he didn't care what happened,But it only made his white poets shirt open up more.Sarah had to keep her eyes _up'No,no you will not look_.'

"Why should I tell you? What do I get out of it?"

He asked "That depends,what do you want?" Sarah asked,

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her "I think you know." He smirked as Sarah made a disgusted face at him,

"I'd rather take my chances with the bog of eternal stench! At least there I have Sir didymus."

Jareth began to laugh like a madman "Have fun with that then Sarah." He blew her a kiss and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Whats his problem?" Sarah shrugged and turned back to the path she was already was taking.Unaware that with his blown kiss Jareth had already changed it, After all,he could not have his wife smelling bad for the rest of eternitity! But Sarah didn't know that,nor would she expect the challenge,and gift she was about to receive.

Now,Sarah wasn't stupid,far from it actually.But she was a little preoccupied with trying to get rid of her annoying dreams and not become Jareths wife to realize that she had just walked into a trap…

A/N:BEWARE OF THE ROSES,They are untrustworthy.

Anyways,Second chappie,Bah,not bad for someone who writes at 2AM Lol.


	3. Thorn In My Side

Sadly,I do not own the Labyrinth...If I did it would have ended much differently

In the Aboveground, roses are given to loved ones to show affection, and to receive affection back. In the Underground however, if you gave anyone a rose from one of the many gardens they grow in you will only cause them to sleep for several hours, the kings rose garden was no exception. And since Sarah neither lived in the Underground, nor had she encountered them in her last visit to the labyrinth 5 years ago, she had no idea.

Sarah could see the castle walls just over the hedge, she looked down at the watch, 10 more hours, and she had time to pick a few roses. Sarah grasped one of the roses and gave it a tug,

'_strange,_' she thought '_it doesn't have any thorns'_.

She shrugged and looked down at the scarlet flower; it was a deeper red than Sarah had ever seen. She stuck her nose in it and inhaled deeply, Sarah's eyelids felt heavy and her grip on the rose relaxed and it dropped to the ground. Sarah yawned loudly,'

that's odd; I didn't feel sleepy a minute ago…' She yawned again '_I have lots of time, I think I'll have a little nap_…'

Jareth watched Sarah through his crystal ball. Her eyes had closed an she fell to the ground with a '_thud_', he hoped he hadn't bruised her perfect body. Before any of the surrounding goblins could even make a sound Jareth was gone with a puff of smoke.

It was only a few moments before Jareth was in the rose garden just outside his castle, a sleeping Sarah at his feet. Oh how Jareth longed to run his fingers through her dark, silky hair, over that flawless pale skin, feel those perfect red lips against his own. He picked Sarah up and was driven to the brink of insanity, her perfectly rounded curves, her smell, everything about her; her mind, her defiance. It all made Sarah the most perfect thing Jareth had ever laid his eyes on. Even the Faerie woman; Known for their beauty, did not, could not compare to his Sarah; mindless things that they were.

Jareth carefully placed Sarah on a stone bench in the middle of the garden; he would come get her when the 13 hours were up. He looked at the watch and smiled, it had already been another 3 hours; time worked differently in the garden than in the rest of the Underground. He smiled, Sarah wouldn't mind if he took away another couple hours. After all, she was asleep.

Jareth smiled '_5 more hours Sarah, my Sarah_.'

Toby lay asleep on Sarah's bed, his eyes and cheeks stained with tears. He had been waiting for Sarah to come back, but she hadn't. And he was so tired he just closed his eyes for a moment and had fallen asleep right there, Lancelot tucked under his arm. Toby dreamt of the labyrinth; though he was unaware that that was what it was, and that it actually existed;

**Sarah was there, just out of reach, she kept calling for Toby, but he crawled away. Up and down stairs that made no sense. Upside down, sideways, over and under each other. Toby looked up, Sarah was there, she jumped and suddenly everything was falling, pieces floating all around. **

And then Toby woke. It was still dark, Toby had only been sleeping for an hour, it was 3AM.

Slowly, very slowly, another hour and a half past in the garden. Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, what time was it? And where was she? Sarah raised her arms to stretch and noticed the watch, she looked at it strangely

'_that's funny; it has 13…Oh Shit, only 3 ½ more hours, where did the time go?_'

Sarah sat up and stretched, she had to go, now. _'Since when did I come and lie on a bench?_'

Sarah fumed, _'Jareth, I swear, if he touched me…'_

Sarah raised her fist in the air "JARETH! If your watching me, and I know you are. If you touched me, I swear, I will skin you alive!"

Jareth, who was indeed watching Sarah (But would never admit she was right.), nearly fell off his thrown, he was laughing so hard. He found Sarah's fit hilarious (Yet another thing he would never tell her.), He wiped a tear from his eye and put on his **'Mask'** before anyone saw. He always wore a I'm-holier-than-though look on his face, which of course, he thought he was. Jareth pretended as if he did not have a care in the world about anything, which every being in the Underground knew to be a falsehood, if anyone so much as looked at anything that '**belonged**' to Jareth, he would have a total diva tantrum.

Sarah clenched her teeth and pulled away from the vines that held her, she had soon discovered after she woke that the roses were not as nice as she thought they were. Her next discovery was that they did indeed have thorns.

' _Nice Sarah, take a few years off from school to relax and have some fun, yeah, this is Fun!_'

Sarah belled her fists and screamed loudly, "THAT'S IT! Not more miss nice girl! This is the way you want to play Jareth? Fine, I'll play your little game, Get ready 'cause I'm coming for you!"

Sarah tore at the vines coming at her and ripped them completely from the ground, she only had 2 more hours left and she was not going to lose because of some plant!

Toby looked into the crystal ball in his hand and wished that he would find Sarah. Before Toby knew what was happening he found himself in a strange place that was also familiar; Toby didn't know it at the time, but he was in the labyrinth. He looked around, it looked like a big maze, and he supposed that the castle in the middle was the target to reach. Could that where Sarah was? He had to find out, if Sarah was there than he would help her get away, if not, he would look elsewhere. Toby would go through the entire thing, one step at a time.

A/N:Yay,go Toby! Coming soon,next chappie;Little feet and wedding bells;Worms,Fae,Jareth,Toby!


	4. Little Feet And Wedding Bells

Sadly I do not own the labyrinth...if I did it would have ended differently.

Toby to the ground, his feet ached and had blisters. It felt like he had been walking in circles for hours; though in truth it had been less than an hour. As Toby sank there was an "Allo" spoken just beside his ear, he turned his head and there, a few inches to his right, was a worm wearing a scarf. And it had spoken to him! Toby didn't know of any worms back home that could speak.

"Did you just say 'Allo'?"

"Why yes I did, you're a smart young fellow. Would you like to come inside and meet the missus?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to find my sister, have you seen her?"

"Tall, dark hair, doesn't take time to talk to worms, master says her name is Sarah, that her?"

"Yes it is! Which way did she go?" Toby hurriedly asked,

"You haven't taken the 13 hour challenge have you?"

"13 hour challenge? What's that?"

"Ah, good, you haven't. Then I'm free to tell you to go that way and not the other, you'll get to your sister faster."

"Thanks Mr. Worm." Toby got off and rushed to the way the worm had pointed. He didn't even bother to question about the brick wall, for some strange reason, he already knew.

"Nice boy, Should have him over sometime for tea with the missus and myself."

As Toby walked further along he found himself surrounded by all types of creatures. Some were more human like than others, though they were taller, paler, and much more beautiful than anything Toby had ever seen and even though he was only 5 he had seen a lot in his short lifetime. There were also short ugly creatures, short, stout, grumpy creatures and all kinds of beings Toby had only seen in the books Sarah read to him. Toby walked up to one of the tall beautiful beings; which he would later learn were Fae. And tugged at her dress, she looked down at him with dark knowing eyes.

"A human? Mortal, what are you doing here?"

"I need to find my sister, Sarah. Have you seen her?"

"The goblin king's chosen is your sister?"

"The goblin king? What has he chosen Sarah for?"

The Fae smiled, "Ah, you are still young. The goblin king wishes to make her his wife."

"His Wife?!"Toby gasped "No he can't, she needs to come home."

The Fae woman smiled sweetly at Toby and caught his hand, "Come little one, I will take you to Jareth."

"Jareth? Who is Jareth?"

"The goblin king."

Toby let her lead him, Fine, but this 'Jareth' Still could not have his sister!

"Announcing the Lady Morgan, and guest?"

Jareth dismissed the goblin, who happily left; Jareth didn't like surprises and he didn't want to be close enough for Jareth to kick him.

"Hello Morgan, And.." Jareth smiled when he saw Toby "Ah, little Toby. Welcome back to my home, and soon-if Sarah wishes-Yours."

Jareth turned to Morgan "My thanks. Where did you find him?"

"He found me Jareth, he was asking about your chosen; His sister. And I brought him to you." J

areth nodded "Thank you Morgan, you may leave now." He waved her off.

"Come here Toby, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? And where is Sarah?" Toby demanded, he was growing impatient; All he wanted was his sister.

"Ah, Sarah will be here soon enough. In the meantime, come and sit."

Toby recognized the man called 'Jareth' as the man from his dreams and the voice from Sarah's room. But who exactly was he? And where was Toby? Toby shook his head, this king Jareth had promised him that he would see Sarah soon. And when she got here, Toby knew she would be able to answer his questions. Toby focused on something else; The 13 hour clocks that were all around. Again they were familiar to him, like a memory that had faded away. And it seemed that they were about to chime 13 any moment now. One of the goblins had told Toby-after he had finished serving Jareth his drink-That when it did chime 13,time would be up and there would be a long awaited wedding.

Sarah, hair messy and clothes torn, fumed. She had finally gotten through the roses and barely had any time left to breathe. When she got to the castle-And she swore to herself while tying up certain spots on her clothing, she was not going to let Jareth have the satisfaction of seeing her half naked-That she would skin Jareth alive. After she found her around the massive hedges, Sarah found herself surrounded by goblins and all other types of mythical beings she had read about. Sarah looked around nervously, were they going to try to stop her? A very tall Fae woman stepped forward and nodded slightly at Sarah,

"Greetings beloved of Jareth am Morgan, and I am here to help you get ready."

"Ready for what?"

The Fae smiled warmly "For your wedding ball, Jareth sent me."She replied.

Sarah nearly fainted, "Look, I agreed to marry him only if I don't complete the labyrinth in time, I still have some time left."

"But not long Dear one, Jareth will make a fine husband, and you will not want for anything."

"Except maybe a normal life. Now if you will excuse me, this is wasting my time." Sarah pushed past Morgan and the goblins, she had time. She was not, I repeat not, going to become Jareths wife!

Toby watched out one of the large windows, waiting for Sarah to come and take him home. Though Toby had to admit, he would miss this place, it felt like home. Home! Surely by now someone had noticed that they were gone; Him and Sarah. They must be worried sick! Then Toby spotted her, Sarah was coming that way and fast. With no time to spare either. Toby shouted out to her

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked up, she had heard Toby call her name. Toby? No, he was at home, wasn't he? If Jareth had taken him again Sarah would…What would she do? Sarah felt tired, lightheaded, dizzy. Then Sarah was falling, everything was turning black. The last thing Sarah saw before she passed out was Jareths face, and behind him the clock struck 13.

A/N:AHHHH,Damn,she missed the deadline by a minute,she was almost there too.Stupid Jareth,sending morgan to stall her.

Jareth:Its not my fault,blame Toby!

ChibiFrog:You be quiet!

Next chappie;TOBY! Screaming,kicking (Mostly aimed at Jareth) ,insults and yes of course;Toby!


End file.
